


Duck Tape Scars

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is tired of Kobra Kid's moping. He hates having to do what he has to do- live in the desert and get chased down by Dracs trying to kill him. He hates that they have to go by code names, hates Better Living Industries, and he even hates himself. He doesn't talk. Sometimes he doesn't eat unless Party Poison is there to force him. He needs something to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Tape Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really quick thing I did to get rid of one of my ideas in my head.

Everyone is tired of Kobra Kid's moping. He hates having to do what he has to do- live in the desert and get chased down by Dracs trying to kill him. He hated that they have to go by code names, hates Better Living Industries, and he even hates himself. He doesn't talk. Sometimes he doesn't eat unless Party Poison is there to force him. He needs something to pick him up.

~~~

"Kobra." I started, sitting by Kobra who was sitting in the dirt outside the diner. "I know you hate this, but you need to deal with it. You can't just sit around and be miserable forever. We need you." He just sat, sifting the dirt in his hands. I sighed. 

"Hey." I turned Kobra's face to look at me, but his eyes stayed elsewhere. "Look at me." I whispered. He did, glaring into my eyes. "I don't want to loose a best friend. You mean too much to me, to us." Kobra looked down again, willing me to leave him alone. I did, getting up and walking off. Kobra just wouldn't listen.

~~~

"Jet , we need to do something." Poison said. "I'm so worried. He's depressed. He won't talk. No matter what we do, he won't talk." He looked like he was about to cry. I knew he cared about his brother so much.

"I tried talking to him. I don't know what to do." I told him. Once I had seen Poison cradling Kobra in his arms, crying, begging him to talk and come back. It was really sad.

"I just." Poison said. "I miss him. I miss us. Like, old in-a-band us."

"Me too." 

~~~

"You know what? Fuck this," I said, grabbing Kobra by the shoulders. "Mikey." I said. His eyes shot up at his name. "You need to stop this shit. Your brother is falling apart. Hell, me and Ghoul are falling apart too. You think we'll be better without you. You're fucking wrong. We need you. I need you. I miss your voice. I miss your smile. I miss everything about you." I said. Surprisingly, he replied. The first time he spoke in a few months.

"You have no clue how hard it is." He croaked, his voice breaking into a sob at the end. I pulled him into a hug, letting him sob his feelings into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed in a shaky voice, clinging to me. I rubbed his back comfortingly, whispering, "It's ok." Over and over.

Eventually he stopped crying, just sniffling into my shoulder and holding onto me. "I was so happy. I thought I had problems then. But now I see I should have been happy. I had everything I wanted." He said.

"Mikey." I whispered in his ear. "Yeah, life sucks now. I need you to try and be glad we have what we do. I miss your smile so much, your laugh. We can still be happy." I said. The next thing I know Kobra's chapped lips were pressed to mine, hesitant and uncertain.

"I'm sorry." He said, trying to pull out of my grip. But I didn't let him. I pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. I realized in that moment, I loved him. After all that time without him talking or anything, I realized then how much I need him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you. Ray." He whispered back. I pulled away, smiling at him. He grinned at me. I thought I was about to cry, I missed his smile so much. That grin made me feel like I meant something to him.


End file.
